warriors_1fandomcom-20200215-history
Warriors Wiki:Charart Approval
This is where users may reserve and draw chararts for characters. In the talk page, you may apply a charart for approval to get it added to an article. However, your charart may also be declined if it does not fit the character's description or is simply badly done. To put a finished charart up for approval, please head over here! Do NOT add it to this article's normal talk page, PLEASE!! Send a join request on the talk page. You'll be automatically made a kit- If you need help creating chararts, head over here to be assigned a mentor! After one of your chararts get accepted, you'll be moved up to an apprentice. As an apprentice, you need to have three more chararts to be accepted before you can move up to being a warrior. To become a senior warrior, you must have created at least 15 accepted chararts (tweaked, redone, or full). To become an elder, you must have at least 25 accepted chararts (tweaked, redone, or full) and over 100 edits on articles (get the badge!). To become a medicine cat, you must have over 35 accepted chararts (tweaked, redone, or full) and 500+ edits on articles (get the badge!). There has to be an open slot, and there may not be over two medicine cats at once. Leaders, deputies, and medicine cats can step down, but it is not at all suggested. If the leader steps down, the deputy will take over, and appoint one of the experienced elders or medicine cats to take place as deputy. The leader will become an elder. Notice Only WARRIORS AND ABOVE are allowed to tweak or redo images Kits and Apprentices may only reserve a single character at one time. Warriors and above may reserve only two images at a time. No characters are permitted to be claimed for ranks that we do not have blanks for. (These will be removed from the page) Please use the system of abbreviations listed below when reserving your images. This is to prevent discrepancies with reservations and to confirm that you are in fact reserving a rank we have a citation for. Kit — (Ki) Apprentice — (A)/(App) Medicine Cat Apprentice — (MCA)/(MC App) Warrior — (W) Deputy — (D) Leader — (L)/(Le) Medicine Cat — (MC) Queen — (Q) Mediator — (Me) Elder — (E) StarClan — (Star) Dark Forest — (DF) Loner — (Lo) Rogue — (Ro) Kittypet — (KP) To-Be — (TB) Prey Hunter — (PH) Cave Guard — (CG) Ancients — (Ancient)/(An) Softpaw — (SP) Sharpclaw — (SC) Tribe/Ancient Healer — (H)/(Healer) Tribe of Endless Hunting — (ToEH) Early Settlers — (ES) Hunters — (Hun)/(Hunter) Cats of the Park — (COTP) Guardian Cats — (GC) Unnamed Residence — (Unknown)/(UN)/(Ghost) No Residence — (NR) Tunnelers — (Tu) Reservation Table PLEASE GO HERE BEFORE RESERVING A CHARACTER Please use Ctrl + F and type which character you want to do in the search box that appears to make sure no one has already listed the character on this page. Thank you. Please remember to only add the dates you reserve images for '''original art', and not those being tweaked and/or redone.'' ---- Pixel Blanks Please refer to this page for the lineart!